


I'm Sorry Bones

by sumiandmiga



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I wrote this really fast a long time ago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiandmiga/pseuds/sumiandmiga
Summary: Admiral marcus calls Jim into his office with sinister intentions





	I'm Sorry Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast a long time ago, I hope you like it but I honestly just found it in my drafts and decided to post it  
> It's also on wattpad under the same user, I don't even know if anyone uses wattpad anymore

Admiral Marcus calls cadet Kirk into his office at 1900 hours on a Friday, making up some story about what classes Jim will need to take to be able to graduate in three years. Leo questions it but figures Jim is just going to get a small lecture. 

********

"Admiral Marcus. You called me in.“

"Oh yes, come in Cadet.“ Jim didn’t see him flip on the sound dampener. 

Jim sat on the small couch that was practically a love seat while Marcus sat across from him. After a few minutes Marcus moved over and sat next to Jim, looking over his shoulder at the PADD in his hand, discussing his schedule.

"It seems like we’ve finished all the business we needed to discus.” He slipped his hand onto Jim’s knee, “Maybe we can move on to more important matters.”

Jim just went ridged, afraid to move. His hand moved farther up Jim’s leg and when it was practically on his groin Jim almost yelled. “Sir, I don’t think this is appropriate. Sir please stop. I’ll yell and tell starfleet command." 

"No you won’t. Why would they believe you? The washed up drunk who doesn’t even show up to class all the time. You have no evidence, it would be your word against mine, and who do you think would believe you over me? A starfleet admiral trusted to help young cadets?”

Jim shivered and believed every work Marcus said. Marcus’ hand started to work it’s way up to Jim’s fly and made quick work of unzipping them, then slowly reaching into Jim’s pants and strocking him

“Sir please stop.” Marcus’ hand felt like ice and fire at the same time. Jim still felt frozen in place.

“Oh Jimmy, Shhhhhh I can make you feel real good, no one needs to know about how much of a slut you’ve been.

The continued eventually jerking Jim off and getting him to come in his pants. Standing after that he stood quickly and returned to his desk, “Cadet, I expect you to be here same time next week, no excuses. I think we’ll have a discussion about your activities while you’ve been here.”

Jim left silently and just felt wrong, he felt dirty and took an almost twenty minute shower when he got back to the dorm, scrubbing, trying to get rid of the sick feeling. 

It continued like this the next week and the next, each time Marcus got bolder, each time Jim believed him more and blamed himself, each time Pike thought Jim was just getting a mentor. 

Bones, Uhurah and Gaila all started to notice how different Jim was acting. A sad look in his eyes, a quietness, eating less that he used to. 

It wasn’t until about two months after it all started that Marcus went farther than he had before.

++++++++++

Telling Jim he should arrive an hour earlier because he had a meeting with a young Commander named Spock at Jim’s usual time, apparently Spock was designing the Kobiashi Maru this year. 

This time Marcus was so comfortable with the arrangement that he forgot about the sound dampener. 

He made Jim get on his knees, and forced himself into his mouth, pulling and tugging at his hair while he could feel Jim gagging. When he came he made sure Jim didn’t pull away and held his face there.

He pressed into Jim, pushing him into the wall only minutes after the cadet had just blown him. Holding his wrists down he made quick work of pulling the cadets pants down as well as his own. 

“You filthy whore you know you want this.”

He pushed in and Jim cried out, there was no lube, there was nothing to prepare him, not even a finger or two. So Jim shuddered and cried and yelped as Marcus had his way with Jim. It was finally over when Marcus climaxed, Jim bent over his desk and cried. 

He pulled out quickly, pulling his pants up and sneering. “Crying like the bitch you are, get up, I have a more important cadet here so get dressed and get out of my sight.”

Jim stumbled up, feeling a well of shame form inside him. 

“And if you tell anyone about our sessions I can make your life more of a hell than you can imagine.” 

When he got to the door to leave he saw Spock giving him a look like he knew.

Marcus had forgotten to apply the sound dampener, and there was no doubt that Spock had heard. Probably a lot of it considering how early he liked to be.

“Cadet Kirk, I am very sorry for what he had done to you. I will report it immediately.” And he bolted down the corridor, soon followed by Marcus, yelling about how the damn Vulcan doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Jim just stays in the room, he curls in on himself next to the couch, and just cries.

+++++++++++++

Jim isn’t sure how long it is until someone comes looking for him, an hour? two? 

“Jim, you in here?” He hears Bones say.

“Y-yes.” He chokes out.

“Spock reported it, what Marcus did to you. Can you come with me? We need to collect evidence.” Bones says stepping inside.

When bones comes closer Jim won’t look him in the eye. 

“Hey Jim, it’s okay. He’s locked up right now, no one’s going to hurt you. I promise.”

Jim looks at him, and stands silently. There’s a small group of med staff outside Marcus’ office and they immediatly rush Jim into Starfleet Medical. 

They collect evidence, Jim stays silent the entire time, only speaking to awnser a couple questions. 

Pretty soon everyone knows about the Starfleet admiral who abused a first year cadet. Pretty soon everyone on campus looks at Jim with pitty, at his cracked lip and the black eye starting to form.

He locks the bathroom door when he changes and Bones isn’t surprised, he’s delt with victims like Jim before.

He sees a therapist three times a week and starts to beleive he didn’t deserve what Marcus gave him. 

After a while he holds Bones hand again, and eventually sleeps beside him when the nightmares are too much. 

The trial comes and Jim has to give his statement, even though his lawyer prepared him and even though everyone is on his side and Bones is there he still looks down in shame. He still stutters and cant even look Marcus in the eye. 

It isn’t until Marcus is sentenced to life on a penal collony as well as corrective therapy that Jim starts to feel like he’s getting better.

Bones stays with him and Jim is pretty sure they are dating. 

Jim doesn’t want to have sex and Bones doesn’t press about it. 

When they’ve graduated and Jim is captain and Bones is his CMO he realizes how much better it is now.

“Thanks Bones.” He says one night when they are curled up together in their quarters. 

“For what?”

“For everything. For the thing with Marcus and just everything.”

“I love you Jim.”

“I love you Bones.”


End file.
